Coming of the Storm
by Red Wolf Zanpakuto
Summary: Ch. 1 is up! AU. Naruto is born into the world of DxD. Follow his adventures as he rises towards his power, while dealing with the Three Factions and their ancient grudges. NarutoX8girls, GaaraX7girls.
1. Chapter 1: Calm

_**~O0o-Coming of the Storm-o0O~**_

_**~O0o-NarutoXHighSchoolDxD-o0O~**_

_**Summary: Naruto is born into the world of DxD. Follow his adventures as he rises towards his power, while dealing with the Three Factions and their ancient grudges.**_

_**Pairing: NarutoX8 girls**_

_** GaaraX7 girls**_

_**AN: Well here goes. This is my first attempt at a Naruto/High School DxD crossover fic. Before we get too far along let me make it clear that the pairings are already set so please do not send me reviews or messages asking me to add someone to a harem. I won't do it and I will most likely think of you as an idiot…okay not most likely I WILL think of you as an idiot since you couldn't be bothered to read a simple AN…but I digress. The harem lists will start at the end of this chapter.**_

_**This will be an AU fanfic of HSDxD if Naruto lived in the world along with several others from the Naruto series. Only 5 characters will be used from the Naruto-verse and no jutsu will be used. The four characters to make the jump are: Naruto (Duh!), Gaara, Karin, Kushina, and Minato. Issei will be a minor character in this since Naruto is essentially in his place and will have a Sacred Gear. Genshirou Saji will also be replaced with Gaara in his place for Sona's Peerage. Gaara will have a Sacred Gear, but I won't be giving anything away about which one they get until it comes out in the story.**_

_**There will be multiple crossovers throughout the story. The crossovers that will make an appearance including: Infamous series (powers for spells), Slayers (some spells), Shaman King (philosophies) and Bleach (clothes and a hollow mask). There will be a few more crossovers, but they will be minor.**_

_**Anyway I believe that's enough from me so ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned anime, characters, or concepts. I'm merely on here to write a story for entertainment purposes only and I make no profit from this story or any others I may write. **_

"Speech"

(Author Notes)

'_Thinking'_

"**Spirit Speak."**

'_**Spirit Thinking.'**_

"_**Spells**__**"**_

**Chapter 1: The Calm.**

**~(O0o—o0O)~**

On a quant city street sat a simple two-story home. It had a slightly faded red roof, tanned siding, and a fair few windows. The garden was well maintained with plenty of shrubbery and a few sakura trees on the property. It was surrounded by a simple brick fence with a name plate on the front gate that read: _Uzumaki_.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You better get your ass down here or you'll be late…AGAIN!"

A blonde blur flew out of a shower and streaked towards a room just down the hall of the simple home slamming the door as it went.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" muttered a blonde teen as he whirled around the room throwing on his school clothes as he went. He stood around 5'7" and had a lean, but athletic body type with strong, lean muscles and a black tattoo on his back that looked like a circle with a magatama spinning clockwise inside (Story picture). He had spiky, styled blonde hair (Cloud's Advent Children style) that was still wet from his shower, his sky blue eyes searching for his clothes. He threw on a pair of black pants and slipped on a tight, burnt-orange undershirt. Next was a white with black stripes, long-sleeved button-up shirt with a black blazer over it. He was tying his black ribbon to his collar when he heard a throat being cleared which brought his attention to his bedroom door.

"You know this will be the fifth time this year that we'll be late and it's only the second month," spoke a measured, yet amused voice. "Not really making friends with the faculty Naruto."

Naruto turned to see a teen boy with short, messy auburn hair leaning against his door way giving him an amused grin. The teen was a couple inches shorter than Naruto with a calm demeanor reflected in his pale blue-green eyes. He was dressed in the same school uniform as Naruto with a tan book bag on his right shoulder.

"Ha Ha Gaara," mocked Naruto. "Where do you get your material dear brother of mine?"

"Not from you that's for sure," came Gaara with a comeback.

This elected a playful growl from Naruto that sounded oddly feral in its tone. He and Gaara were brothers with Gaara being a year younger than the blonde, and sometimes they would get into a pissing battle or two. Today was apparently about Naruto's tardiness.

"You kno-"

"NARUTO! GAARA! DOWN HERE NOW!" came a shout from downstairs that seemed to shake the whole house making the two boys pale and fly down stairs with Naruto grabbing his grey book bag as they went.

They came to a stop in a beautiful kitchen with three people looking at them, two highly amused and the third glaring at them with a twitching eyebrow. Sitting at the table in front of the two teens was a young looking man with spiky, blonde hair much like Naruto's own, with the same blue eyes. He was maybe an inch or two taller than his blond doppelganger. He had his head hidden behind a newspaper, but both teens knew he was stifling laughter at their plight. He wore a simple grey, muscle shirt and black sweats. He was Minato Uzumaki, their father.

Across from the blonde man sat a cute, little red-haired girl who was giggling at the two boys as she ate her breakfast. Her hair went just past her shoulders with one side having straight hair and the other side messy. She wore a pair of black rimmed glasses over her bright, happy red eyes; a long, baggy grey shirt with Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) on the front and red shorts. She was Karin Uzumaki, their five year old sister.

A tapping sound brought the teen's eyes to the woman staring down at them, an impressive feat since she was three inches shorter than Naruto and only slightly shorter than Gaara. She didn't look much older than her late teens, maybe early twenties, with long, red hair that was straight flowing down to just above her thighs. Her normally beautiful violet eyes narrowed at the two boys as she tapped a wooden spoon against a large frying pan. She wore a messy apron over a tight, blue tank top that showed off her slightly above-average bust and black boy shorts. She was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto and Gaara's mother.

"Care to explain why you're late boys?" she ground out as she continued to glare at the two shaking boys.

"Um…" was Naruto's intelligent response although Gaara wasn't giving much better. Kushina may be a loving mother, but she could be the scariest being on the planet when she wanted to be.

"Oh let them be dear," chuckled Minato as he watched her sons sweat. "Foods gonna get cold and they'll really be late for school if you keep this up."

"You're a real killjoy, ya know?" pouted Kushina adding her verbal tick at the end without knowing it.

The boys gave a sigh of relief and dove into their breakfast with gusto. Once finished they said their goodbyes and took off at a jog to make it to school.

**~(O0o—o0O)~**

Kuoh Academy is a massive school that handles mostly high school through college grades. Roughly two years ago it was changed from an all-girls school into a co-ed school. Most of the population of students is heavily female, with only about a quarter of the population being male.

Naruto and Gaara walked through the gate at a calm pace since they'd been able to make good time. As they made their way through campus, a good portion of the student body took notice of them. The girls started to blush lightly and giggle as they whispered to their friends; meanwhile most of the males either glared or ignored them. Both Naruto and Gaara were highly regarded as two of the three best looking male students on campus; right behind one Yuuto Kiba who so happened to be in the same class as Naruto, and was actually a good friend of his since his first year. Even with Gaara being a first year, the three got along very well. For some odd reason they couldn't understand they were called the 'three great gentlemen', but none of them seemed to put any real stock into the title.

The two teens sighed as they made their way into the main school building and up toward their respective classrooms unaware that they were being watched by several sets of eyes.

**~(O0o—o0O)~**

"So that's them?" spoke a calm, feminine voice as she watched the two teens enter the building. The voice belonged to a black-haired girl that looked to be a year or two ahead of Naruto and Gaara respectfully. Her black hair was styled in a short, bob cut and her violet eyes were focused through her red rimmed glasses on where the two brothers had been. Her slender figure was clothed in the normal girl's attire for Kuoh Academy: long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She was Sona Sitri; President of Kuoh's Student Council, third year student, and secretly, a high-class devil from the Sitri Clan.

"The Uzumaki brothers," came another feminine voice from just next to Sona. She was taller than Sona, around Naruto's height, with knee-length, black, straight hair with split bangs. Like Sona, she wore glasses although hers were blue with a semi-rimmed, square style over her heterochromatic eyes, violet left eye and light brown right eye. She has a long, lean body with an impressive bust and gentle curves at her hips that are enhanced by her uniform; she, like Sona, is wearing the typical Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. This young woman is Tsubaki Shinra; Vice President of the Student Council, third year, and, like Sona, a devil.

"The blonde is named Naruto, while the red head is Gaara; second and first-year students respectively. Above average grades for both; neither belong to any club, although they both do help the Kendo Club sometimes. While Naruto has been known to commit a fair few pranks every semester since his arrival last year he's usually had good reason to do so since most were well known perverts. Gaara on the other hand is the mellower of the two; normally the voice of reason to his brother at times. They've both been involved in some minor altercations off of school grounds, but they never attacked first. All in all, they appear to be relatively average students, all things considered," stated Tsubaki.

"As we all know, however, appearances can be deceiving," spoke Sona with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

**~(O0o—o0O)~**

"Oh my, oh my," came seductive voice followed by a light giggle while watching the two brothers enter the academy. The voice belonged to a beautiful, young, buxom woman with incredibly long black hair and violet eyes; her hair styled in a ponytail held by an orange ribbon, with two antennae-like pieces of her hair sticking out the top and sloping backwards. Clad in the customary Kuoh girl's outfit with knee-high socks; she licked her lips. This busty teen is Akeno Himejima; third-year student, Vice-President of the Occult Research Club, and a devil.

"They are quite the pair aren't they Buchou?" she said looking over her shoulder at another young woman.

She was maybe an inch taller than Naruto and was easily as beautiful, if not more so than her best friend Akeno. With an equally buxom figure, she was also garbed in Kuoh's female uniform; however what truly set her apart from other students was her long, crimson red hair that reached her thighs with a single strand sticking out from the top; and her stunning blue-green eyes. This was Rias Gremory; President of the Occult Research Club, third-year student, and high-class devil and heiress to the Gremory Clan.

"They are indeed Akeno," replied Rias. "They both are an interesting pair that's for sure. While they would both appear to be your average, everyday students I can't shake the feeling that there is something about them, something incredible."

"Kiba sure seems to have made a solid friendship with the two of them," stated Akeno, smiling at the thought of her blonde haired junior and fellow devil.

"Indeed," giggled the crimson beauty. "He has formed a strong bond with them."

"Maybe one of them could be your answer to your prayers, Buchou," Akeno said coyly.

Rias gave a soft smile. "I hope so."

**~(O0o—o0O)~**

Naruto let out a yawn as the bell rang for the end of the school day.

'_Thank the gods,' _he sighed.

"Ready brother?" spoke his brother from the classroom door.

"Yeah just give me a sec would ya," groaned Naruto as he stretched is body to get some of the kinks out. Damned if he didn't hate math; he understood it fine and was actually very good at it, but it was just so boring and tedious really.

As the pair made their way down the hall towards the stairwell, a voice stopped them mid stride.

"Excuse me? Gaara?" a feminine voice spoke up.

Turning around the two teens saw one of the members of the Student Council standing there. She was a cute girl with a petite build with her brown hair in two pigtails that were held by green clips. Her green eyes looked at Gaara as a small blush crossed her cheeks.

"Yes," replied Gaara as he elbowed Naruto who was snickering beside him.

"Um…the Student Council President would like to have a word with you before you leave if that's okay."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the girl before sending a sideways glance at his brother who gave a covert nod to show that he would wait for him.

"Alright…" Gaara started.

"Ruruko Nimura," she revealed. "I sit behind you in history class."

Gaara nodded in remembrance.

"Lead the way Ms. Nimura," stated the red head as he followed her.

Behind him Naruto just shrugged and made his way out to the courtyard. He took in a deep breath and sighed happily.

'_Storms coming,'_ he thought. Ever since as far back as he could remember he loved storms they always gave him energy and brightened his mood somehow. Odd since most people seem to lose their energy when a storm's on its way. He always chalked it up to his family's nature since they were all the same when it came to storms, they loved them.

His good mood was ruined however when he heard a trio of giggles coming from one of the buildings on the other side of the courtyard. He knew almost immediately what, and more importantly who, it was.

'_Damn perverts,'_ he thought as he quietly made his way over toward the building.

Sure enough when he got to the building he saw three second years attempting to look through the same hole in the side of the building. Naruto knew from the times he and his brother helped the Kendo Club practice that this was where their locker room was.

'_These three pervs really don't know when to quit.'_

Naruto recognized these three nearly immediately; they were the 'Perverted Trio', arguably the most perverted boys to every grace the campus. All three were clad in the standard Kuoh uniform, but each had their own…style, for lack of a better term. The first and taller of the three was a nearly-bald, former jock named Matsuda; next was a glasses wearing, geek named Motohama; and finally, the self-proclaimed 'future harem king' Issei Hyoudou. All three of these boys were almost always at the top of Naruto's Prank List since Naruto just really hated perverts. He chalked it up to being raised by both his mother who despised nearly all perverts and his father who taught him to always respect woman as equals. "You can admit and admire the beauty of the female form, but respect them for more than just their bodies," as his father once said.

He was shocked out of his mental evaluation when an idea hit him, a wonderful idea at that. A feral grin made its way across his face as his pranking mind went to work.

'_Prank time!' _he mental screamed. _'It's a great day to be alive!'_

Moving stealthily he made his way behind the three perverts and in a practiced and quick movement tied their shoe laces to each other's shoes and to their own. Sometimes the best pranks were the simplest after all. It wasn't too hard for him to accomplish this since the stooges were so engrossed in their peeping that they never noticed what'd happened to them. Naruto stood up admiring his work and positioned himself directly under a conveniently cracked open vent that fed directly into the girl's locker room.

"So stooges," he started jovially. "Having fun?"

The three tensed at the voice that'd been in there nightmares the better part of the last two years. They turned their heads in unison and gulped at seeing the grin on the blonde's face. They'd come to associate that with a great deal of pain and embarrassment since their first year at this school.

"You!" that all shouted.

"Me," Naruto stated calmly. "You know I've known some retarded dogs that have learned lessons quicker and better than you three pervs put together. I think since last year this is the twentieth or so time I've caught you three, right? I'm starting to wonder if there's a pattern here or something, ya know?"

"You don't understand pretty boy!" shouted Matsuda. "You're not man enough to understand our great pursuit!"

Naruto tilted his head at that outburst. _'What's this psycho on about now?'_

"That's right!" came Motohama's own shout. "You could never understand the ways of us true men!"

Naruto felt a twitch starting just above his left eye. Never a good sign since he's a relatively laid back guy when it comes to insults, but taking stabs at his manliness simply because he respected women was really getting on his nerves. It didn't help that they almost always used the same insults every time he caught them either. The twitch however never fully manifested since Naruto took a glance at Issei since he was being oddly quiet. A vicious grin soon replaced his jovial one.

"Seems perverted stooge #3 is more observant than you two morons."

The two teens stopped their perverted ranting as they looked at their friend, who'd paled far more then them and was staring at something. They followed his line of sight until they too paled to match their friend; they'd seen the open vent just above the blonde teen's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," was Naruto's calm response as the perverts were about to bolt. "After all, none of you would get very far in your current shape." At their confused looks the blonde elaborated by simply looking down at their shoes. The three teens followed his eyes until their faces when went from confused to horror so fast Naruto wished he'd had a camera to catch the shot in slow motion.

"Besides I wouldn't want to deny these lovely ladies a chance to beat the ever-loving shit out of you three, ya know?" chuckled Naruto as he shot his thumb over his shoulder.

The site that greeted the trio saw their last hope of a getaway disappear since the entire Kendo Club, some twenty or so females were standing behind Naruto decked out in their kendo uniforms and shinai (bamboo swords…FYI as someone who's used one of those things they fucking hurt something fierce I tell ya what.). All glaring at the three perverts who'd started to whimper and fumble at their shoes in desperation.

"Enjoy ladies," stated Naruto as he turned and made his way through the crowd.

"Thank you Naruto!" the club shouted in unison as they made their way toward the struggling boys.

Naruto couldn't help, but think that today was a good day as he heard the sound of screams and begging behind him as he made his way toward the Student Council office to wait for his brother.

**~(O0o—o0O)~**

Naruto didn't have to wait too long after arriving at the Student Council office before Gaara came out with a thoughtful look on his face. At his brother's questioning look, Gaara stated he would tell him later when they were with their family; to which Naruto nodded in agreement.

As they made their way through campus, they passed by the front of the old school building. They mainly took this route since it was easier to get out of the school without any of their fan-girls pestering them for dates and the like. The old school building was once the main building for Kuoh Academy, but now they weren't sure what it was used for; although there was a rumor that it was being used for some sort of school club on witchcraft or something. Honestly neither of the brothers took much stock in those rumors, but they were curious all the same if the rumor was true. Its overgrown plants and faded paint only added to the mystique.

The brothers passed by the building making small talk as they headed towards home unaware that they were being watched again by the 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh.'

"Looks like Sona is making her move, Buchou," spoke Akeno as she and Rias watched the two brothers once again. "Maybe you should make a move of your own if you want to add one of them to our group."

"I guess you're right," sighed Rias. She'd been hoping to get a little more information about the two brothers, but it looked like Sona wasn't going to be waiting anymore. Luckily it seemed that Sona was focused on Gaara instead of Naruto which was fine by Rias since she'd had her eye on Naruto. She'd have to make her move however on the off chance that Sona would attempt to be greedy. Oh she doubted Sona would do that, but she didn't want to take the chance and lose her only opportunity.

"I must say though he was pretty ruthless with those three," Akeno said with a blush and gleam in her eye as she remembered Naruto's prank against Issei and his friends.

"You're right, but did you noticed that he was able to pick up the sound of them giggling from across the grounds?" questioned Rias. "That was impressive for a human."

"Oh my, I hadn't thought of that," said Akeno with a giggle. "Should we have Kiba bring him in tomorrow?"

"Yes. I think that would be best," answered the buxom red-head.

**~(O0o—o0O)~**

Later that night after the Uzumaki family finished their dinner and Kushina took Karin to bed, the two teens and their parents sat in the main room since Gaara stated that he had something important to discuss with them. Both parents were sitting on a tan couch across from their sons who were seated in separate chairs.

"So what's on your mind son?" Minato stated.

"I was approached today by a certain group," started Gaara in a monotone he uses when he has something serious to say. He's usually very open around his family and friends, however when he has something of importance to say he will usually speak in this tone.

"One of them approached you huh?" asked Kushina. She and Minato learned after their eldest son was enrolled into Kuoh Academy that there were two families of devils that called this area their territory. They knew that both the Gremory and Sitri family heirs went to the school, but they didn't tell either of their sons since they wanted them to find out for themselves so that they would be better aware of their surroundings, meanwhile they would also be able to make friends without any prejudges.

Neither Minato nor his wife had any problems with devils for the most part. The angels were a catch twenty-two for them since they could be hard to predict; with the fallen on the other hand they were incredibly wary of.

"So you did know about them," stated Naruto. He found out about the devils his first year, but chose to ignore it since they seemed to be alright and weren't causing trouble for anyone that he could tell. He'd informed Gaara before his first year. This is what led them to be Yuuto's friend since they thought he was a cool guy from what they'd seen.

After their parents explained that they'd known and the reasons why they didn't tell their sons they were fine with the reasoning. After all, they should have been able to sense them and they did. You see the Uzumaki family wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, Kushina joked once that they wouldn't know what normal even looked like to which the family agreed. The Uzumaki were shamans; spirit callers and mages. They were magic users that specialized in spirits and nature, although they'd dabbled in other areas of practice as well. When they'd found out that both their sons had Sacred Gears, a gift from the Biblical God, along with their shaman magic, they started their training in the arts so that they could better protect themselves. They weren't sure but they believed even little Karin may have a Sacred Gear as well; however they hadn't confirmed it yet. Minato himself was a second generation shaman while Kushina was a first generation; although, the family had a secret that they kept close to the vest when it came to their heritage, particularly on Kushina's side.

"So what did they want?" asked Kushina. "And who was it that approached you?" She and her husband may not have any hate toward devils, but she'd always be wary when her family was involved.

"It was Sona Sitri," said Gaara. "She asked if I would join her peerage as a pawn."

Naruto and his parents were surprised that one of the two heirs would make a move for one of them since both teens kept their abilities tightly under wraps while at school. This meant that at least one of the devils was either very sharp or they'd just decided to take a chance.

"What do you want to do Gaara?" asked Minato. Both parents had discussed this possibility at length and agreed that they would let their sons choose if something like this ever happened. This kinda shocked both Gaara and Naruto since they'd assumed their parents would be against such a thing. As if reading their thoughts Minato continued. "You are both old enough to make your own choices on your own, besides we followed the Old One's path since he led us to that school out of all the others we could have picked."

The Old One was an old wolf spirit that was connected to Minato's family line and would sometimes guide the members of the family if a crossroads of importance was ever reached in their lives. The family viewed the old spirit as a guardian and member of the family which he seemed to like even though he never spoke.

Gaara took on a thoughtful look as if he were debating something as he took in what would be his best course. Looking at each member of his family that was present he could only see love and encouragement in their eyes. They would support him regardless of his choice.

"The Old One hasn't led us astray in our family's history. It'd be a bad time to start doubting him now wouldn't you agree?" Gaara said with a dry chuckle. "I'll join."

Naruto clapped his brother on the back in support as their parents smiled at them.

"Naruto," stated his mother as she turned a serious gaze towards her eldest son. "You should be prepared in case you're approached as well."

"I know," stated Naruto with a wide grin. "I've been feeling like I was being watched these last few days, even when Gaara wasn't around. I'm sure I'll be approached too." Noticing his family looking at him expectedly he couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I'll join. I'm sure it will be fun for us. Besides," he started before looking at his little brother. "It's probably for the best if we were separated a little with our heritage starting to really kick in the last few years."

Minato and Kushina nodded in understanding. The two brothers were always close and always would be, but ever since puberty they'd gotten tense around each other at times and they knew their blood was a big part of it.

"Well I guess it's time to call it a night," stated Kushina as she looked up at the clock. "Get to bed you two."

"Yes mom," the teens said in unison before bidding their parents goodnight.

**~(O0o—o0O)~**

The next school day passed relatively quickly for the brothers with them trying to decide what to do about their situation. Gaara planned to go see the student council after class since they'd agreed for him to come by after school was over with his answer. Naruto had just finishing up his last class of the day when he heard a few girls, and a few guys, start whispering to each other and pointing towards the classroom door. Normally the blonde couldn't care less what could be getting a few people's attention since the rumor mill was such a bother at Kuoh. His thoughts stopped however when a shadow fell over his desk and he looked up to see the smiling, yet troubled face of his friend Kiba Yuuto.

He was about an inch taller than Naruto with short, semi-messy blonde hair and grey eyes. His thin frame was clothed in the typical Kuoh boy's uniform.

"Hey Yuuto," greeted Naruto happily to his fellow blonde.

"Naruto," Yuuto returned. "Would you be able to accompany me? I have someone who'd really like to talk to you."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at his friend in curiosity before his brain kicked in.

'_Looks like they are making their move a little sooner than we thought,' _he thought.

"Alright Yuuto lead the way," Naruto said as he stood up gathering his bag and supplies quickly. A few girls started whispering about the fact of two of the great gentlemen walking out of class together which brought a groan from Naruto while his fellow blonde just chuckled at his friend's plight.

"How do you handle that shit?" asked Naruto. "I can't understand how they can get that going just because we're walking together."

"Practice and patience my friend," answered Kiba with a grin. Truth be told it annoyed him at times as well, but he just ignored it mostly. People would always talk after all.

The two blondes were soon leaving one building and heading out into the common area, all the while Naruto was going over his conversation he'd had earlier that morning with his parents and brother. Since the brothers decided to join the two peerages, the thought of what to tell and what to keep to themselves came up; especially when he came to revealing their heritage or any information on their Sacred Gears. Naruto was firmly for telling them about both, but Gaara was more hesitant. While the younger brother could agree that their new comrades would need to know at some point he thought they shouldn't tell all up front. In the end, Naruto gave the more valid argument that it would be better to be up front about them than to hold information back. Their parents agreed reluctantly, but told them to stress how that information should be kept as quiet as possible.

As the two blondes made their way towards the old school building, Naruto quickly noticed the solemn look on his friends face and figured it had something to do with him being worried about Naruto's, and maybe even Gaara's, response to him being a devil. So in true Naruto fashion he decided to help his worried friend out.

"Calm down Yuuto," he started. "It's not like it's going to be all that shocking to find out that you're a devil, ya know?"

Yuuto whipped his head around so fast that Naruto thought he'd heard his neck break as the teen stared at him with wide eyes. Yup just come right out and say it.

"H-how long…" he started to ask.

"…have I known?" Naruto finished which he got a nod of reply to. "Since I met you actually; and yes, Gaara and my family know too."

"And you don't have a problem with that?" Kiba asked.

"Why should I? After all, it'd be kind of a dick move for me to think of you any different considering I'm not all that normal either, ya know?" he replied with a grin earning a sweat-drop from his friend. "You're our friend Yuuto, and just 'cause you're not human isn't gonna change that."

Naruto smiled as he walked by the still shocked blonde as he continued to make his way towards the building that Kiba'd been leading them towards. Kiba followed his friend as a small smile made its way onto his features as a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He'd been worried about how his friend's reaction to finding his secret, but in hindsight he should never have been worried in the first place. This was Naruto after all, he'd surprise you even if you were ready for it.

With a lighter feel in the atmosphere, the duo arrived at the old school building. Kiba opened the doors to let his friend into the building. Inside it was set up with what Naruto thought was a European-like design he'd seen in some of his parent's photo albums, Victorian he thought it was called. They made their way up to the second floor and through another set of doors into a large open room with multiple types of the Victorian furniture he'd been seeing throughout the place. He noticed that he and Kiba were no longer alone when he scanned the room to reveal three other people; although he could almost swear he could feel one more person, but they felt 'clouded' almost.

The first person he noticed was the crimson-haired, buxom beauty who he knew to be Rias Gremory. She was seated on an antique looking desk with her legs crossed as her beautiful eyes swept over towards him. Standing next to Rias was an equally buxom bombshell with incredibly long black hair, he knew this person since she was easily as famous around school as Rias was. She was none other than Akeno Himejima.

The last person he almost didn't recognize at first until he got a better look at them. It was a young, incredibly cute and petite girl with hazel eyes and white hair that was bob-cut in the back and came down to her neck with several loose bangs framing her face and hanging over her forehead. She also had a cute, black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Like the other two girls in the room, she was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy's uniform for girls, but she wasn't wearing the shoulder cape. She was Koneko Toujou as he remembered her name from his brother, she was a first-year like his brother and also considered to be the school mascot, because of her cute appearance and petite body. Although the few times he'd seen her around school she always had an emotionless, calm demeanor about her.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club Naruto Uzumaki," stated the red-haired beauty as Kiba closed the door.

**~(O0o-To be continued-o0O)~**

_**I figured this would be the best place to stop this chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Just so everyone knows I'm a college student and finals are coming up so the next update may not be up until next month, but I will try to have it up ASAP.**_

_**Before I sign off here is a little teaser of the two harems of this story.**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Rias**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**Gaara:**_

_**Sona**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**Buy your torches and pitchforks if you want. I will be adding names each chapter if it's relevant. Obviously you don't just up and say who's going to be in which one until their actually in, but I decide to throw my readers a bone on this one and at least have the first girls for Naruto and Gaara shown. Also, just because they are in separate peerages doesn't mean they won't have girls from outside their peerage. Just some food for thought for my readers. Anyway read and review and until next time, stay frosty.**_

_**Next Chapter: The Fog Rolls In. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Fog Rolls In

_**~(O0o-Coming of the Storm-o0O)~**_

_**~(O0o-NarutoXHighSchoolDxD-o0O)~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned anime, characters, or concepts. I'm merely on here to write a story for entertainment purposes only and I make no profit from this story or any others I may write. **_

"Speech"

(Author Notes)

'_Thinking'_

"**Spirit Speak."**

'_**Spirit Thinking.'**_

"_**Spells**__**"**_

**Chapter 2: The Fog Rolls In.**

_**~(O0o-Last Time-o0O)~**_

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club Naruto Uzumaki," stated the red-haired beauty as Kiba closed the door.

_**~(O0o—o0O)~**_

Sona Sitri, the president of Kuoh's Student Council, high-class devil, and heiress to the Sitri clan sighed in annoyance as she glanced up at a person in her office; he was a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes that stood across from her as she sat at her desk. He'd been at her office since the start of the last period of classes which annoyed her greatly since he'd been doing this almost constantly since the start of the fall semester. Genshirou Saji, a second-year if she remembered right, had been hounding her and several members of her peerage to become a part of the student council. Unfortunately, he was just your average human with no special qualities to really speak of…if you excluded that fact that he was a closet pervert who most likely only wanted to join since the entire council was made up of girls.

The fact that he was an average human wouldn't have been a big deal if the student council was normal, but that wasn't the case in this instance. You see Sona wasn't simply the president of the council, she was also its king since the council was made up of her peerage and she would only bring in those that would be a part of her peerage. Saji, sadly, wasn't up to snuff as far as she was concerned.

"Why won't you let me join the student council?!" cried the blonde haired boy. "I'm sure I could be a great asset to you and the rest of the council Ms. Sona."

The rest of her peerage were in the average sized office since they in fact were waiting for Gaara to arrive to give his answer to Sona's request to join her peerage. There were six members total, not counting Sona herself who lifted up her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Standing at her side was Tsubaki Shinra, her vice president and queen. Seated on a couch to Sona's right were Reya Kusaka, a second-year and one of Sona's bishops with a slim, but well developed build with long, brown hair that had two short braids in the back and brown eyes; and next to her was Tsubasa Yura, also a second-year and Sona's only rook with a tall, lean build with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. Across from Reya and Tsubasa, seated on another couch were the final three members of Sona's peerage. Ruruko Nimura, a first-year who was the girl who'd brought Gaara before the council the day prior sat in the middle; she holds the place as Sona's lone pawn in her peerage. On her left sat Momo Hanakai, a second-year and Sona's second rook with a buxom figure and average height, and shoulder-length white hair (going off the anime for her description) and blue-green eyes. On Ruruko's right sat Tomoe Meguri, also a second-year and Sona's only knight with an average, lean build, and shoulder length, reddish-brown hair with two short tails on the side and brown eyes.

Each girl watched the by-play of their king as she argued with the blonde boy with either a look of neutrality or annoyance depending on who you looked at; even Ruruko and Momo, who'd thought the boy was cute when he first came in to the office to join had lost their liking for him quickly with how annoying he'd gotten since that first visit. Each of the girls did give him one, grudging respect though; he was determined as hell. Even Sona had to admit that if she wasn't so focused on making Gaara a part of her peerage she'd be sorely tempted to recruit the boy just on his tenacity alone, but as it was she wasn't sure how many pieces it would take on the red-head to make him into a devil; and she didn't want to waste a piece on someone with no redeeming qualities like Saji then not have enough pieces for someone with the potential that Gaara had.

"Look Mr. Saji," started Sona in a professional manner. "I've told you this several times already," putting an emphasis on several, "but we just aren't looking for any one right now since we don't have any positions open that need to be filled."

"But there must be something I could do," said Genshirou in desperation, he really wanted to be a part of the council since he'd been in one at his former school and his inner pervert was screaming at him get in with this all female council. "Like, um, like…secretary! Yeah! I could be the club's secretary!"

Okay this boy was really getting on her last nerve and she could tell her peerage wasn't far behind. She was about to tell him to leave when there was a knock at the door. Sona knew that she only had one appointment today and let a small smile cross her lips.

"Come in," she said calmly.

The door opened to reveal Gaara in the usual Kuoh uniform and his book bag over his shoulder. He walked in closing the door as he nodded to Sona and the girls which they each returned in kind with smiles at his politeness. His head tilted in curiosity, a trait he'd picked up from his brother, as his eyes landed on Saji. He didn't know the older boy well, but he did know of him thanks to his brother. Apparently Naruto had found out about Saji's little secret of being a closet pervert and proceeded to prank him a few times for fun. Needless to say it was thanks to these pranks that Saji was seen by most of the female population as someone on par with the 'perverted trio' and that'd basically knocked Saji's social standing down quite a few pegs that day.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked innocently.

"What do you want shrimp?" snarked Saji as he noticed Gaara. He remembered very well what Naruto'd done to him first year and he'd never completely forgave his fellow blonde. The shaving cream in his shoes could've been forgiven, but when one of Naruto's pranks landed him in a position that made the whole school label him in the same breath as the 'perverted trio,' Saji saw his social standing take a nose dive in the minds of the female students and no matter what he tried nothing could dig him out of that abyss. Apparently tricking someone it to a game of hide and seek in the girls locker room just before the kendo club was to use it was just too far for some. 'It's sad really that some people just don't have a sense of human,' Gaara'd heard his brother say after that little incident.

"I was asked to come by to talk with Ms. Sitri about something we discussed yesterday," Gaara replied calmly not liking the older boy's tone or that he was being called a shrimp by someone the same height as himself. Sona was about to dismiss Saji when the blonde made the first and only mistake he would ever make with the red-headed Uzumaki.

"Well change in plans shrimp," Saji said cockily as he made his way toward Gaara. He figured since he was a second-year that he could intimidate the younger teen; besides the fact that said teen's brother had pranked him so badly, he figured to get some payback on the younger brother. Big mistake. He snatched the red-head by his shirt collar and brought him to his face. "I was here first and I'm not done talking to the president yet. So why don't you just get lost? Do you understand?"

Gaara simply stared at the boy while the other occupants of the room where shocked that the blonde would try to bully an underclassman in front of the student council.

"I understand what you're trying to say, but there's something you need to understand as well," Gaara stated with his voice remaining calm and controlled.

"Oh? And what would that be shrimp?"

He never got a reply as the next few seconds happened in a blur to him as the room was flipped upside down before the world came to a sudden holt as he saw stars. The girls, on the other hand, saw it all happen in slow motion thanks to their enhanced eyesight. Gaara grasped the hand on his collar and took a sharp step backwards and to the side which broke Saji's center of balance. The red-haired teen then took another sharp step towards the other side and forward while moving the arm in his hand like a pivot-point. This caused Saji's momentum to shift so fast that he became nearly weightless as the younger teen flung him head over heel face first into the wooden floor with a crunch. The force of the throw had broken the blonde second-years nose and some blood was starting to dribble onto the floor.

"Gravity works," Gaara said calmly as he pinned the older teen to the floor with a simple arm lock. Sona and her peerage were in awe at the skill and control Gaara'd used to neutralize the older boy; sure they'd seen some impressive fetes as far as devils were concerned, but Gaara's speed and control was really something to see for them. "Now I think Ms. Sitri was going to say something before you shot your mouth off and I suggest you listen," he stated before looking over to the dark-haired girl who nodded in thanks to the younger teen.

"Mr. Saji I will be reporting this to the principal for your conduct in front of the student council and for your transgression against Mr. Uzumaki here. I think you should leave before I add anything else to the list; don't you?" she asked him rhetorically.

"A grunt for yes and two for no will do," stated Gaara which got a giggle or two from some of the girls. Saji responded with a grunt of pain as Gaara put a little more pressure behind the hold he had. Gaara nodded and released the hold which allowed Saji to scurry off with his tail between his legs trying to stop his bleeding nose. "Sorry about that ladies," Gaara stated as he looked at the blood on the floor where he'd deposited the arrogant boy a few seconds earlier.

"It's no problem Gaara," Sona replied with a smile as her peerage nodded in agreement. "We've been trying to get him to leave us alone for months now so hopefully this will sink in for him. On that note I didn't know you knew martial arts."

"My parents have taught both me and my brother since we were little," replied Gaara with a bit of pride in his voice. "We practice both aikido and Enshin karate so we can have a good defense and offense when we need it."

"Enshin?" asked Tsubasa. She'd practiced some Kyokushin karate in her younger days, but hadn't really heard of that style.

"It's an off-shoot of Kyokushin that's popular in America," stated Gaara. "It fashions itself as a more combat ready system while Kyokushin is more for competition, but there aren't too many real differences since both are essentially the same for the most part."

The tall girl nodded in thanks as Gaara made his way to the front of Sona's desk as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I take it you've made your choice Gaara," she stated with hope in her voice. The demonstration she'd just witness really sold Gaara for her since he was already able to defend himself besides the feeling she got from him that originally sparked her curiosity.

"I have," he replied calmly. "But before I give my answer there are some things I think you should know about," Gaara said.

"And what would that be?" Sona asked curiosity evident on her face.

"What do you know about shamans?" replied Gaara with a playful grin.

_**~(O0o—o0O)~**_

Naruto nodded to the crimson-haired girl as she welcomed him to the club. He glanced around the room again still feeling that clouded presence even though he could tell it wasn't in the room with them, it was however somewhere on the property. Naruto simply gave a mental shrug since it didn't seem hostel and made his way toward one of the few chairs in the room which so happened to be facing the Victorian couch were Koneko sat. He took a seat, as did Kiba who sat next to the white haired first year, before turning to Rias with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the invite Ms. Gremory," he said politely with a playful grin on his face.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to meet with you, right?" questioned the buxom third-year with a smile of her own as she took in the teen's appearance.

"You want me to join your peerage right?" Naruto countered with his own question which got wide-eyed responses from three of the four other occupants since Kiba was hiding a snicker since he'd had the same response when Naruto surprised him earlier.

"H-how long have you known?" asked Rias. Her mind was running a million miles a second trying to figure out were she or her peerage may have goofed and had been found out by someone.

"Since last year actually," chuckled Naruto as he correctly guessed why Rias seemed to be freaking out with the other girls looking on wondering how he could have found them out.

"Like I told Kiba on the way here I'm not normal myself, and neither is my family really," he stated with thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, her curiosity winning out over her worries for the moment.

"What do you know about shamans?" asked the blonde.

"Not much," started Rias. "I know they're humans that wield an odd form of magic that deals with spirits and the spirit realm as they call it. However, I have heard that there are not very many real shamans left in the world since it can't be taught except to practitioners by other shamans."

"I'm impressed you know that much to be honest," thought Naruto out loud. "We've done a lot to even keep that much out of circulation."

"You mean you're…?"

"A shaman," finished Naruto. "A first generation shaman to be exact; all of my family are shamans. My mother and brother are like me a first gen, meanwhile my father is a second gen; we're not sure about my little sister yet since she's only just started her training."

"How do the generations work?" asked Akeno, who had her own curiosity peaking as she took in the blonde second-year. "I'd assume since both your parents are shamans that you and your siblings would at least be second generation yourselves."

"Birth has nothing to do with being a shaman, or at least regarding your generation status," commented Naruto offhandedly. "This is my first life as a shaman; the same can be said for my mom and brother. My dad, on the other hand, lived a life once before as a shaman so this is his second time through. You see you're right about real shamans being rare in the world and this is for three reasons. The first is as you said, only shamans can teach shamans; we rarely write down our teachings since we prefer to teach by apprenticeship that way we can cut down on those that would use our power for evil purposes, although that doesn't always stop it. Another reason there aren't many shamans has to deal with the rarity of people who can actively harness reishi (Bleach term)."

"Reishi?" questioned Kiba.

"That's the spirit energy of the earth," answered his fellow blonde. "The earth, plants, animals, humans, other beings, hell even old structures can give off reishi. Shamans can convert their own reiryoku which is what our bodies convert reishi into and can use the reishi outside their bodies to power their magic; depending on the level of reiryoku in an individual's body they give off a certain amount of reiatsu. Unfortunately, it can take years to completely master the art, but it is stronger than the magic employed by mages, wizards, and witches since it is more abundant than the mana that they use to power their magic. In fact the only magic users as powerful as shamans are alchemists, necromancers, and voodooists since they either use reishi or a combination of it with mana."

"Chakra," spoke the quiet voice of Koneko for the first time as she looked at Naruto with wary eyes. "It sounds like chakra."

"You're not wrong, but not really right either," Naruto said cryptically. "Shamanism deals with the spiritual power of the earth and the person wielding it. Chakra uses reishi, but it also mixes in the natural, physical energy of the earth and the person using it." Naruto was thankful for the lessons his mom had pounded into his head about the other energies he could run across in the world since it seemed this little devil had not only knowledge, but a deep resentment of chakra or anything that sounded like it. He got a nod of understanding from the small girl as she went back to munching on some cake that she'd sat aside while questioning the blonde teen.

"And the last reason?" asked Rias, she was finding all of this knowledge fascinating, but she was curious about the last of the reasons Naruto was speaking of.

"That ties in with the generations bit I was talking about earlier," explained Naruto. "You see, towards the end of a shamans life if they're strong enough they can actually control their own spirit after death. They can reincarnate themselves into another person although really they're just passing on their knowledge to another person which allows that person to grow from where the last spirit ended; their spirit and personality don't take over the soul already there it just passes on what it knows. This is the main reason why shamans are stronger than normal magic users since magic users have to write down their teachings more times than not and then find someone able to handle those teachings. When this is combined with the difference in power between the mana that normal magic users use and the reishi shamans use and you can see the difference pretty plainly. Knowledge is power after all."

"That really doesn't lend itself to why shamans are rare though," thought Rias out loud that drew nods from the rest of her peerage and a solemn sigh from Naruto.

"Human nature," Naruto stated and that was all he had to say for the rest of the group to get what he was meaning. Humans as a whole aren't bad creatures, but they can be as evil as they come. Greed, malice, envy, pride, and morality can all lead even the greatest humans to do truly evil things for what they perceive as the 'greater good.' They could imagine what someone could do with the power of a shaman who'd possibly lived several lifetimes could do with that knowledge; both the good and the bad.

"This doesn't mean they know how to use everything they 'inherit' from the shaman spirit," continued the blonde teen bring the club out of their own thoughts. "Just cause you have the knowledge doesn't mean you know how to use it, or your body can handle the power. More shamans have died because they attempted something their bodies weren't able to handle than you can imagine. You're using your own reiryoku for your magic, your own spirit energy, if you use too much you can die very easily even without knowing it thus loosing perhaps hundreds of years of knowledge that may never be recovered."

The room fell into silence as Rias and her peerage digested what Naruto had just told them, while the blonde himself relaxed and waited for the question he knew was coming next. He didn't have to wait long.

"Why?" came Rias' simple question. "Why tell us all this? I'd assume you'd need to keep this a secret from others. And you said yourself that shamans try to keep knowledge about them in the dark. So again, why tell us?"

"You've already decided to ask me to join your peerage right?" asked Naruto who got a nod in response. "If you're going to recruit me then you need to know what I'm capable of and I doubt you knew that I was anything other than an ordinary human."

"We'd thought there was something off about you and your brother, but we honestly couldn't figure it out," commented Rias with a sheepish smile. "It got a little frustrating at times to be honest."

This brought a chuckle from the blonde that he'd inadvertently pulled a prank on a devil without meaning to.

"That reminds me," Rias sudden exclaimed as she looked at the blonde. "How did you know about us? We've done a pretty good job I thought of keeping ourselves hidden from the normal populous."

"You did," was Naruto's simple reply. "But again I'm not normal. I can sense the reishi around me and nearly everyone in this town has small to incredibly tiny wells of reiatsu that seeps out from their small reserves, but devils, yokai, magic users, angels, fallen angels, and even the old gods have varying levels of reiryoku in their bodies and each give off a different variation of reiatsu, which is the spiritual pressure we give off that can be an indicator of how powerful someone is. I could tell you all weren't angels or fallen by the consistency of your reiatsu; since angels have a holy feel to them, while the fallen have a corrupted holy feel to them. While I could feel a slight taint of fallen from your group, I figured that just meant you deal with fallen angels on a regular occurrence."

Rias and Akeno exchanged a worried glance between themselves that Naruto missed as he continued his explanation.

"Yokai has more of a natural feel to it which comes from their connection to nature," he said before sending a small smile toward Koneko. "For instance, while I can't tell what type of yokai you were beforehand, I can tell you were one before you were resurrected as a devil. Plus your questioning about chakra only confirmed it since they are the only beings that can mold it," Naruto finished with an impish grin at the small girl which gave her a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks from embarrassment at letting that slip.

"Magic users can vary with normal magic users having a slightly unfocused reiatsu of varying intensity levels, while shamans, necromancers, voodooist, and alchemists have a more focused reiatsu of varying levels of intensity as well."

"And devils?" asked Akeno with curiosity in her voice.

"Meh," Naruto grunted as he made a thinking pose. "It's hard to describe really. I've only met a small few in my life, but if I had to pick what marks them as different it would be that while it does have a slight corrupted feel to it, it's more focused than a fallen angel's own reiatsu while also similar to magic users. Really I'd think of it like a cross between the two."

"Well if you don't have any other surprises for us I guess we can get to why you're here," Rias said jokingly until she saw the sheepish look and looked at him in shock as did the rest of her peerage, even the normally stoic Koneko had her small mouth hanging open in shock. There was more?

"Do you have a sacred gear or something?" Rias said with hope in her voice. Naruto being a shaman would be a boon for her to begin with since even the rumors around shamans was that master shamans could even stand against ultimate-class devils; however if he really had a sacred gear as well would easily make him a must have for her peerage to help out with her family problems, plus he seemed like someone she could really get attached to.

"Well I do," said Naruto which immediately caused a chibi-Rias to start doing a happy dance in her head. "But that's not what is the really the important part."

Chibi-Rias stopped dancing.

"Huh?" was Rias' witty response. "Why wouldn't that be the important part?!" Rias was beside herself and Chibi-Rias was bouncing in anticipation.

"Well, I do have a sacred gear, but it's not really important since I can't control it for very long; maybe ten seconds tops at the moment." Naruto responded to the crimson-haired beauty's question.

Rias was at a loss for words now, what sacred gear was that hard to control? While she knew she could ask him about it she chose to leave that for her own research. After all she loved a good puzzle and Naruto seemed to have an abundance of them for her to tackle.

"So what is the important part then?" Akeno asked as she was licking her lips wondering how powerful the blonde could become in time.

"I'm not human," Naruto stated calmly. He'd been worried about this part since he'd decided to make it know to this group. After all it could determine whether or not they would still want him to join and/or if he would be treated as a hostel. "Well not completely any way."

This brought them all up short. Kiba was confused by what he meant by that; meanwhile Akeno and Koneko looked at him as someone who could be akin to a kindred spirit of sorts since they were only half devil themselves. Rias was simply curious what he was since if he really wasn't all human, and assuming is brother was the same, she was incredibly impressed they'd been able to hide that aspect for so long right under the noses of two heiresses of two devil clans.

"I'm half human and half dragon," Naruto said as he dropped the preverbal bombshell. He went on to tell them the story of his dad's second life and how he'd met a little girl who lived next door to his family who became his best friend. They grew up together and were practically inseparable and did everything together. He even told them how they'd been each other's first crush and kiss. Time passed and his dad grew to love his mom and her him, but she had to come forward with a secret that she was scared would scare him away. She told him the truth that she was in fact a dragon and waited for him to abandon her, but was shocked when he kissed her anyway and told her he loved her no matter what she was and revealed to her that he was a shaman. Their love only grew after that, but they wanted a family and didn't know what to do since neither was sure if their bodies would be compatible enough for such a union. His mom found a way to release an incredibly large chunk of her power that allowed her to become more human-like since she could no longer freely shape shift between forms. It was during this time when they performed a marriage ritual that something amazing happened. When the exchanged blood was called for, the potency of Minato's shamanic blood mixed and changed Kushina's blood to not only give her shamanic abilities, but it also stabilized what remained of her dragon blood thus making her half dragon. Minato wasn't left out of the deal since he was given some advanced conditioning to his body from Kushina's dragon blood and linked their lives together which went into extending his already long lifespan since the average shaman could live a few centuries without trouble. Nine months later and Naruto was born with Gaara and Karin coming after. By the end of his story the girls had dreamy expressions on their faces at the romantic story, even Koneko had a slight blush on her stoic face; meanwhile Kiba looked at his friend with an honestly awed look that spoke of how impressed he was.

Needless to say Naruto agreed wholeheartedly to join Rias peerage when she asked him. All that was left was to decide which piece or pieces she would need to use on him. She decided to ask Naruto which piece he preferred which led to a brief explanation by Rias about the Evil Piece system and how it worked. Naruto in the end chose pawn since he thought it was the most versatile piece, "plus it will lure enemies into a false sense that I'm nothing special." Naruto said this with a fiendish grin that caused both Akeno and Rias to blush.

"Okay Naruto I need you to lay down so I can start the process," stated Rias which Naruto followed. He lay down on the hardwood floor of the club room as Rias took her box containing her remaining pieces and placed the eight pawn pieces in a circle around his heart. She'd decided on this method since she wasn't sure how many it would take to change him, but she was desperately hoping that it would work so that he would be in her peerage.

As she straightened up a large red circle expanded around Naruto as his eyelids grew heavy before closing. Rias stood over his prone form and held her hands out over him where the pieces were located.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I command thee, Naruto Uzumaki, that thy soul shift and be born anew on this earth, and that thou become my servant devil." Rias glanced down at Naruto's form to see if the ritual was going accordingly. Unfortunately, none of the eight pieces were glowing. She was starting to worry until the pieces did something unexpected. They mutated; all eight pawn pieces mutated to become mutated pieces much to her shock, and they slowly started to lower into Naruto's chest which prompted Rias to finish the ritual.

"Rejoice thou in thy new life, as my protector!" she cried at the end as a blue light shot out all around her and her peerage as they suddenly felt like they were in a vast ocean of power. They didn't have a chance to dwell on it since as soon as it appeared it was gone leaving the group panting for breathe; although the girls seemed to be panting for another reason after getting a taste of the power behind the kindhearted prankster that lay on the floor.

The devils got their bearings when they noticed that Naruto got up shakily to his feet before taking a stumble and was caught by Rias to help support him.

"Am I supposed to feel this weak?" Naruto asked his king.

"Unfortunately yes," Rias answered apologetically. "Normally when we reincarnate someone who has died recently, or on the brink of death, it restores their power; living beings on the other hand are a different matter. It drains you down to your lowest power to get you as close to death as possible before shifting your body into the change."

"Any way now I can properly welcome you Naruto. Welcome to the Occult Research Club of Kuoh Academy!"

Naruto chuckled at his king's enthusiasm.

"Thanks boss," he said weakly. "I think I'm going to take a little nap now. Nightie night all." Naruto barely got out his last statement before he passed out in a dead sleep.

_**~(O0o—o0O)~**_

The sun was beginning to set on the city with long shadows stretching out as the sun was falling beyond the horizon. Street lamps were kicking on in the small neighborhood near the Uzumaki household as two figures made their way down the street a few blocks from the house, conversing as they went. These two figures were of course Naruto and Gaara.

Luckily Naruto wasn't out for long since thanks to his parents he not only had incredibly high reiryoku levels, thanks to his mom; but he also replenished those reserves at an equally incredible rate thanks to his dad's genes. Upon saying goodbye to his new friends he almost literally ran into his younger brother who'd been in the same boat as he was and had only just left the Student Council's office and was hoping to catch his brother before heading home.

"And you're sure?" asked Naruto as they walked side-by-side at a leisurely pace.

"That's right," Gaara answered. "Both of Sona's bishops were able to confirm it and I was able to as well when I checked."

After Gaara'd gone through his own reincarnation, Sona's two bishops, Momo and Reya, had checked him over and found out that while the processes had worked there was a slight hiccup in the situation. While Gaara had indeed been turned into a devil it wasn't as complete as one would expect since he was now half devil and half dragon. This had shocked the rest of the peerage except for Sona who told them that only one other dragon had ever been reincarnated before Gaara and his brother; and that dragon had also retained his dragon blood the same as Gaara had. Needless to say the two brothers were happy with the outcome and wondered what changes that could make for them.

"Hmm…"Gaara pondered which got his brothers attention.

"Something on your mind Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"I'm wondering how dad's blood could affect mom's blood when they went through the wedding ritual to stabilize her blood enough to make her more human, which made us half dragons, but our blood was able to overpower the evil pieces and help us retain our dragon halves."

This got Naruto to thinking since it did make a lot of sense about how the two processes somehow worked, but not completely even if they weren't complaining about the outcome.

"Well," started the blonde. "If could be that our blood somehow pulled off some weird shit which isn't that much of a stretch for us if you really think about it. It also could have something to do with the fact that we both have sacred gears, although I really doubt that option."

"However," he said getting his brother's attention. "I think what it really comes down to is this." Naruto patted his chest over his heart. "I think deep down even though we wanted to be devils and join our respective peerages; I think we also really wanted to keep our links to our family. I think the same can be said for our mom retaining her dragon's blood after the ritual with dad because while she always wanted to be with dad, she also wanted to keep what made her…well her."

Gaara nodded at his brother's words since in a way that made since; after all magic in most ways is all about intent although he wasn't throwing out the family motto yet since, in his brother's words, 'Weird shit' was still on the board of possibilities.

"Have you checked to see if you still have the link?" questioned Naruto abruptly.

"Yes," answered Gaara. "I checked just after I left the council's office. He answered me just fine."

One thing the teens had agreed to keep to themselves was that while shamans could be incredibly strong magic users they couldn't use the elements like other magic users; not by themselves anyway. A shaman had to form a pact, or contract, with a spirit or deity to allow them to access elemental magic that was linked to their partner. Until they'd gained a contract, shamans could only use the basics of the art and reiryoku and reishi based attacks and defenses. They would be limited to what their partners were aligned with, so unless your partner was aligned to every element you couldn't use every element; but they'd be able to convert their reserves and the reishi around them into that element, although it took a lot of training, or they could use elements that already existed nearby.

Most people would think that spirits of the dead would be the most used partners for shamans and they'd be wrong. Shamans primarily use nature spirits or deities since they were usually more excepting of the partnerships. The spirits of the dead aren't normally used by shamans for any other reason than information gathering. Necromancers and voodooists, on the other hand, excel at using the spirits of the dead for multiple tasks including battle. The brothers have had their partners for eight and seven years respectfully and had great partnerships with them. This was one of the few things they'd worried about was if their partners would stick with them after they'd been turned.

'_**Well it's nice to know you still remembered about me,'**_came a deep voice in Naruto's head.

'_Partner!' _Naruto mentally cried with happiness since he really enjoyed his partner.

'_**You know,' **_spoke the voice. _**'If I was a lesser being I'd think you'd forgotten all about me. Of course with the company they you were keeping in that devil's peerage I can't say I could blame you boy. There are some lookers in there that's for sure.'**_

Naruto could swear he could hear perverted chuckling in the background which caused the teen to sweatdrop.

'_I'm just glad that we were right and my becoming a devil didn't affect our connection,'_ thought the blonde with a grin.

'_**Like I told you last night partner we're in this till the end. You're my partner and I'm yours, and you being a devil will change nothing.'**_

"I take it by that grin he's still there too," stated Gaara.

"Yup," Naruto said with his grin getting bigger as they made their way through the front gate and up the walkway of their home. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant training day for the two teens and they couldn't wait to see if they'd gained any advantages after joining their peerages.

However, neither noticed that they'd been followed on their way home by two figures that were now perched across from their home. Both figures glanced at each other before nodding to each other and taking off on large, black-feathered wings. Unfortunately, someone had seen them; a little five-year-old girl with red hair and glasses who'd ran downstairs to tell her mom what she'd seen.

_**~(O0o-To Be Continued-o0O)~**_

_**And there is chapter 2. Sorry the first two chapters are slow, but I need to set the story up so that everything can fit where it needs to for later. Most like I will have one more information chapter then we will get into the meat of the story. Sorry also to the Saji fans…if there are any…but that seemed to be a good way to introduce Gaara to Sona's peerage and Saji seems like the guy who would pester someone if he wanted something. I know this chapter has a lot of theory and information, and so will the next chapter, but it's needed to set up Naruto and Gaara's background and story. I know the question is going to be asked so I'm going to nip it in the ass right now: No, I will not be giving away what Naruto or Gaara's sacred gears are until they are actually revealed! And the same goes for their respective harems, they will be introduced when they happen and not before hand. I hate it when authors right down who will be in the harems on lists at the end of chapters before they form since it takes away from the story. And the same goes for powers and abilities of characters. **_

_**For instance, I've told you that Naruto and Gaara are half dragon, but I haven't said what that really means. I've told you that they are shamans, but again I haven't told you what they can really do. And I haven't told what sacred gears they have, although I gave a slight hint about Naruto's that really doesn't give anything away, but that's what makes you wonder.**_

_**But I digress…Any way hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up ASAP. Hopefully in a few weeks, since my semester finished I should be able to update a little faster until August then it will be back to once a month hopefully.**_

_**R&R and stay frosty!**_

_**Next Chapter: A Day in the Shade.**_


End file.
